


Buffy and the Mystic Force

by jenndubya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fanvids, Gen, Mash-up, Video Format: Streaming, opening credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every generation, there is a chosen one. She will form a team to battle against the vampires, demons and forces of darkness. They are the Mystic Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy and the Mystic Force

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the idea is cliche and lacks originality, but I wanted to try my hand at one myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Easter Eggs:  
> \- Every single one of the Red Ranger shots is a gender swapped outfit from Gokaiger. Even if you can't see the skirt, I did not cheat and use male footage. (Except for the shot of the five hands, of course.)  
> \- The footage that accompanies two of the three producer credits was purposefully chosen to highlight one of said producers quirks. (It would have been all Buffy producers, but Buffy had a bajillion producers and I couldn't decide which ones to pick.)


End file.
